La mémoire dans la peau
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: "Toi et tes caprices me tuent…" lâcha Yondu au bord de l'implosion. Pourtant, il était loin de se douter que cette journée restera à jamais gravée à la mémoire du jeune Peter Quill, à cette époque-là, âgé de douze ans. [Challenge de mai 2018 – Collectif NONAME] [OS]


Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Films : Guardians of the Galaxy Vol1 et Vol2  
Couple : X  
Genre : Famille/Humour  
Résumé : « Toi et tes caprices me tuent… » lâcha Yondu au bord de l'implosion. Pourtant, il était loin de se douter que cette journée restera à jamais gravée à la mémoire du jeune Peter Quill, à cette époque-là, âgé de douze ans.

 **Petit blabla introductif** : Voici une petite fic conçue pour la participation du Challenge du **Collectif NONAME** de mai 2018 dont le thème est cicatrice. C'est la première fois que je me concentre sur la relation père/fils qui lie Yondu et Peter dans les Gardiens de la Galaxie (notamment le second volet), et je dois dire que cette relation m'a beaucoup touchée (spoil dont du volume 2 dans la fic). J'ai donc décidé de partir pour de nouveaux horizons et voir ce que je pouvais en tirer de ces deux-là !

La question posée suite à ce challenge par SoyokazeHaru est la suivante « À quel personnage immoral vous êtes-vous déjà attaché(e) malgré-vous, et pour quelle raison? » j'ai mis du temps à réfléchir à cette question et j'ai fini par trouver un personnage relativement récent. Thanos de Avengers Infinity War. Eh oui, je dois dire qu'il est franchement bien écrit et approfondi, il n'est pas méchant pour être méchant et son objectif est vraiment pas con ! De plus, je le trouve assez charismatique (sans être un bg non plus hein huhu) et les réalisateurs ont réussi à presque nous faire avoir de la pitié pour lui, c'est dire !

Pour finir, le titre de cet OS est une petite référence au premier film « Jason Bourne » de 2002.

Voilouuuuu, à présent je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

_-''-_

 **L** a mémoire dans la peau

_-''-_

Ils se fixaient droit dans les yeux, le plus petit des deux, bras croisés, moue sur son visage d'enfant d'une dizaine d'années, le second, plus grand à la peau bleue, gardait un calme herculéen malgré la situation. Autour d'eux, c'était le silence total au sein de cette forêt aux arbres immensément hauts et à la flore exotique appartenant à une planète que même Yondu Udonta ne serait pas capable de prononcer. Un nom local aux lettres s'agençant sans sens à ses yeux, et à la prononciation complètement aléatoire selon lui.

Le Centaurien aurait dû se douter que cette journée allait comme toutes celles où il apprenait au jeune Peter Quill à tirer, être désastreuse en tout point. Mais aujourd'hui, le jeune garçon allait au-delà de ses espérances et à cet instant précis, il se demanda avec consternation pourquoi il n'avait pas vendu le mioche à Ego.

« Toi et tes caprices me tuent, » lâcha Yondu entre ses dents sans lâcher le jeune garçon qui visiblement n'avait pas envie de rigoler. « Tu es une arme à destruction massive, tu sais ça, Quill ? »

Si Peter pouvait tirer des lasers à l'aide de ses pupilles pétillantes de colère, Yondu serait mort sur le coup, son corps désintégré dans le processus. Ce jeune garçon allait le conduire à sa perte, il le sentait. Ça puait à des kilomètres !

« Mes hommes n'ont pas perdu du temps à peindre des faciès sur du bois pour rien, alors magne-toi morveux ! » s'exclama enfin Yondu qui perdait patience en désignant les cibles disposées à quelques mètres de leur position.

Les visages peinturés de blanc sur les plaques en bois aux sourires déformés semblaient scruter curieusement le débat entre les deux humanoïdes, mais Peter n'adressa pas un regard aux pauvres cibles placées là avec soin par le chef des Ravageurs.

« Ce n'est pas des vraies balles ! Ni même des vrais lasers ! J'en ai marre de toujours faire semblant ! » se plaignit le jeune garçon en décroisant les bras pour montrer avec colère l'arme entre ses mains.

C'était un blaster bon marché communément utilisé sur Xandar par les dames aux goûts raffinés qui souhaitait rester élégante tout en pouvant se protéger. Bien évidemment, Peter n'en avait pas la moindre idée et si le jeune Terrien ne lui tapait pas sur le système, Yondu aurait pouffé de rire à cet instant précis.

« Je veux une vraie arme ! » ajouta Peter avec détermination évidente.

Malgré sa petitesse, cette veste rouge trop grande pour lui et ses cheveux qu'il n'avait pas coiffés depuis des semaines, sa petite expression de colère aurait pu faire peur à certain. À des nourrissons peut-être. Ou des petits animaux.

« Mais c'est une vraie arme, tu crois quoi ? » s'exaspéra l'homme bleu en affaissant ses épaules. « Que c'est un marteau ? Un fer à repasser que j'aurai chipé sur Xandar ? »

Bon certes, le blaster avait une forme vraiment peu commune suite aux designs délicats et soignés qui aurait pu le faire passer pour un sèche-cheveux de bon prix, mais techniquement, ça tirait de vraies munitions. Yondu avait simplement chargé l'arme à blanc pour les premiers essais catastrophiques de Peter qui ne s'améliorait pas d'un poil.

« Eh ben ça serait bien plus utile que ton stupide jouet ! » riposta Peter en jetant l'arme à terre dans les feuilles mortes et mousses aux couleurs orangées.

Dans sa tête, Yondu respira calmement et compta gentiment ses précieuses petites figurines que son esprit s'obligeait à produire pour lui éviter un énième accès de colère.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, _boy_ … » fut tout ce que puisse dire Yondu avant que Peter ne reprenne en se tournant vers les cibles aux visages anormaux.

« Et puis c'est débile comme manière de faire ! Jamais mes ennemis attendront bêtement que je leur tire dessus comme ces foutues cibles que tu plantes dans la forêt ! »

« Et jamais un gosse de douze ans n'a porté une arme chez les Ravageurs. Mais j'ai trop de cœur, et je t'ai quand même pris sous mon aile malgré les votes qui étaient pratiquement tous contre ton apprentissage. »

Mais bon, Yondu n'en avait rien à faire de la démocratie après tout, c'était lui le chef. Alors il avait eu la sublime idée d'entrainer un peu son petit serviteur –ou plutôt « le serviteur du groupe des Ravageurs »- afin qu'il devienne un atout précieux. Mais il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de se rappeler que Peter Quill était un gosse et pas l'un de ses sous-fifres qu'il menait à la baguette.

 _Vraiment brillant de ma part…_ pensa-t-il amèrement en détaillant la brindille qu'était le jeune garçon qu'il avait repêché il y a quelques années sur Terra.

« Tu fais ça simplement parce que tu veux encore m'utiliser pour régler tes comptes ailleurs ! » l'accusa Peter en le poussant du mieux qu'il puisse en arrière pour marcher de son côté dans la forêt.

Yondu recula d'à peine un pas mais ne lâcha pas l'enfant des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin, il avait un tant soit peu de jugeote pour comprendre que s'il se perdait, il serait abandonné ici et adieu la nourriture gratuite et le demi-lit qu'il partageait avec Kraglin.

« Tu as l'air de si bien de débrouiller à régler mes dettes pourtant, » lui répondit Yondu avec un air amusé.

Finalement, Peter avait le don de le faire sourire, même dans le pire des moments.

« En les réglant par des tâches ingrates ! » siffla Peter avec hargnes suite aux souvenirs pénibles. « T'inquiète pas pour tes dettes, dès que je saurais tirer, j'irais terminer les gens à qui tu les dois. »

 _Quoi ?_

« Non surtout pas ! Ça va pas là-dedans ? ohoh ! » le réprimanda Yondu en rattrapant le jeune garçon qui s'était arrêté à quelques mètres de leur lieu d'entrainement. « Si tu les tues, c'est de bien plus gros morceaux qui tomberont sur notre groupe ! Je veux que tu saches te servir d'une arme _seulement_ pour menacer ces gens-là quand il te donne du fil à retorde ! »

« Bande de femmelettes… » grommela Peter en croisant les bras pour fixer n'importe quel point, tout sauf l'homme bleu en face de lui.

Yondu était asséché par la tête brulée qu'était devenue Peter. S'il ne le gardait pas à l'œil il se tuerait tout seul, et amènerait avec lui dans sa chute la moitié de la galaxie.

« Tu veux retourner en cuisine ? » le menaça Yondu l'air de rien.

« Non, je veux apprendre à tirer et aller avec vous à la guerre. »

La colère de Peter semblait presque s'être dissipée pour laisser place à une certaine avidité et ferveur. Ce garçon-là avait soif d'aventure. Plus grand, il sera ingérable, Yondu pouvait le sentir. Il pouvait le sentir et quelque part au fond de lui, il en était fier.

Après tout, jeune aussi, Yondu était passé par cette phase-là.

« Je te répète ce n'est pas la « guerre », ce sont des discussions entre grandes personnes qui parfois deviennent un peu plus intenses. »

« Ce genre de discussion… ? » lâcha le Terrien d'une voix trainante en sortant un blaster qu'il avait dissimulé sous sa veste trop grande.

À peine eut-il reconnu son propre blaster que Yondu avait déjà sa main contre l'étui en cuir accroché à sa taille, désormais vide. Le petit garnement lui avait surement dérobé quand il l'avait poussé en arrière. Mais avant que Yondu ne puisse voir rouge et étrangler le jeune garçon, Peter détala comme un lapin, ses bottes usées par le temps brassant les feuilles mortes rougies en arrière.

« Tu es un homme mort, Quill ! » lui hurla Yondu qui était encore estomaqué par le vol si silencieux de plus jeune.

Raison de plus pourquoi il l'envoyait souvent dans des petits recoins ou dans des endroits où la furtivité était le maître mot.

L'homme à la peau bleue fut donc contraint de partir à la poursuite de l'autre garçon, jurant un bon millier de fois dans sa tête tout en réfléchissant à une façon de terminer la vie de Peter Quill d'une façon qui le délectera pour toute une vie.

Mais évidemment, ce chenapan était rapide et Yondu avait perdu l'habitude de courir, ordonnant d'habitude à ses hommes de partir en poursuite pendant qu'il contemple les lieux et joue son rôle de chef.

« Tu crois que j'ai le temps de jouer à _qui va se prendre une bonne branlée_ avec toi ? Rends-moi le gun ! » lui ordonnait Yondu à travers les arbres.

Il n'avait pas la moindre d'idée d'où il se dirigeait. Cette planète était immense, et non répertoriée dans les cartes officielles, ce qui était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Yondu l'utilisait souvent pour s'y cacher ou pour une petite beuverie en pleine air isolé du monde.

Si jamais Peter les perdait au milieu de nulle part, il lui briserait la nuque et se nourrirait de sa chair pour le restant de ses pauvres jours.

« Je vais t'en ramener une bête moi. Et tu me laisseras aller avec vous en mission de destruction ! » s'écria la voix de Peter qui semblait émaner d'un peu partout autour de Yondu.

« Pe-… Ce n'est pas des missions de _destruction_ ! PETER REVIENS LÀ ! »

Dieu. Était-ce donc ce que chaque parent était contraint de subir chaque jour ? Mais cette petite pensée désorienta quelque peu Yondu Udonta qui ne s'était au grand jamais comparé à une figure paternelle. Il ne l'était pas. Il ne pouvait pas l'être. Il était le chef du clan des Ravageurs, c'était tout.

« C'est décidé on va te cuisinier dès la prochaine Thanksgiving ! » criait cette fois-ci le Centaurien à bout de souffle.

« Je vais arrêter de manger ! Comme ça vous n'aurez rien à part mes os à bouffer ! »

Encore une fois, la voix paraissait si loin et distante à la voix. Tel l'être insaisissable qu'était Peter Quill à douze ans.

« Reviens là où je mets ton coussin-péteur de Terra dans le SAS, direction le vide intersidéral ! »

« Tu l'as déjà jeté dans l'espace la semaine dernière ! »

« OK ! Je dis à l'équipage que tu pissais au lit jusqu'à tes neuf ans ! »

« Tu l'as déjà hurlé au monde le mois dernier ! »

« Alors je HURLE aux Ravageurs que Monsieur Quill est amouuuuureux éperdument de la petite princesse qu'on a escortée jusqu'à Janovia ! »

Il entendit des pieds déraper dans les feuilles qui tapissaient l'entièreté de la forêt, et il ne fut pas long à apercevoir le gamin au centre ses tourments debout près d'un massif de plantes aux couleurs rouges acides, sourcils froncés, poings serrés.

Voilà le sujet qui fâchait.

« Je ne suis pas a-mou-reux, » déclara sèchement Peter en lui offrant un regard on ne peut plus mauvais.

« Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis, morveux. »

« Si c'était vrai, alors pourquoi t'as pas déjà tout raconté aux Ravageurs ? »

« Parce que-… »

 _Pourquoi ?_ Parce que Yondu avait compris que ce sujet était différent des autres. Peter était une personne comme tout le monde. Peter était jeune et insouciant dans beaucoup de domaines. Peter était un enfant qui avait besoin d'aide et d'une figure forte derrière lui.

Ce fut peut-être à cet instant-là de sa vie que Yondu Udonta comprit avec résignation que cet enfant allait le conduire à sa fin.

« Parce que j'attendais le bon moment. Regarde, ça marche très bien aujourd'hui, j'ai un parfait coup de pression contre toi, » finit donc par dire Yondu en dévoilant ses dents distordues suite au sourire moqueur qu'il lui offrait.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, jouant agilement et inconsciemment avec la blaster lourd dans sa main droite qu'il faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts.

« Mais compte pas sur moi pour t'aider, pour ses choses là, les amourettes d'enfant non merci, » ajouta Yondu en le pointant d'un doigt. « Tu es seul sur ce coup-là. »

« De toute manière t'aurais pas été d'une grande aide vu le grand vide qu'est ta vie sentimentale. »

« MON CŒUR APPARTIENT AU GROUPE DES RAVAGEURS, QUILL ! » lui hurla Yondu de sa position, piqué au vif.

Mais à peine eut-il dit ces mots que le sol sous leurs pieds se mit à trembler. Ils se figèrent à l'unisson, et tendirent l'oreille, inspectant les alentours avec prudence. Une seconde vibration plus intense se fit ressentir, contraignant quelques baies sphériques aux couleurs exotiques à s'abattre dans les feuilles séchées, comme le début d'une grosse pluie.

Au moment où le regard de Yondu aux aguets et celui d'un Peter plus hésitant se croisèrent, la source de ce chaos apparue à la lumière du jour. Le premier reflexe du plus jeune fut de lâcher un « woh » presque aiguë en reculant de quelques bons pas.

Yondu quant à lui resta perplexe en observant la grosse créature un peu bouffie qui s'était extirpée des feuillages et qui faisait un bon trois mètres de hauteur. Elle s'était arrêtée non loin d'eux et semblait les observer de ses pupilles jaunâtres, couleur assortie à la peau lisse et l'animal aurait pu être comparé à une grosse grenouille. Une _très_ grosse grenouille.

Certainement avait-elle été attirée jusqu'ici par leur tapage. Jamais Yondu n'était tombé sur ce genre de créature auparavant.

Mais soudain, la chose ouvrit la gueule pour rugir quelque chose qui ne sonnait pas du tout comme un cri pacifiste ou de bienvenue. Et la vue des dents bien aiguisées de cette chose rondouillette firent prendre conscience à l'homme bleu que ce n'était décidément pas une grenouille.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire à Peter de revenir vers lui au pas de course, la chose se tourna sans attendre vers Peter dont la veste rouge faisait réel contraste avec la flore qui les entourait et elle se mit à se précipiter vers lui.

« PETER ! » s'écria Yondu sous le choc en voyant la chose prendre Peter en poursuite.

Peter n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour hurler de terreur et prendre ses jambes à son cou, concédant qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de préparer l'arme à tirer et puis, c'était un gros morceau. Il garda pourtant sa main enclavée fermement autour du blaster et fila, haletant.

Décidément, parfois la planète Terra lui manquait cruellement.

Néanmoins, la créature avait beau être pataude, sa vitesse surpassait bien celle du petit Peter qui au moment où il se retournait pour vérifier qu'il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui, sentit son corps décoller en arrière.

Lourdement, son dos percuta le sol heureusement parsemé de feuilles décrépies et mousse colorée, mais il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur en plaquant inconsciemment sa main libre contre son torse, là où la bête l'avait touché à l'aide d'une de ses pattes.

Un liquide chaud rencontra l'épiderme de Peter qui blêmit et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit avec horreur que la bestiole fonçait jusqu'à lui tout en poussant des cris peu commun.

La grosse grenouille mangeuse très certainement d'hommes, sauta, décidée à faire de Peter son quatre-heures. Mais à ce moment-là, arrivant à l'opposé, Yondu Udonta dérapa dans les feuilles mortes tout proche de son protégé et quand son dos rejoint le sol dans un ralenti que Yondu aurait aimé faire durer pour avoir plus de temps, il empoigna le bras de Peter et l'éleva.

Le blaster dans la petite main de Peter visait ainsi la bête qui allait se jeter sur eux, avec une précision inouïe que lui offrait Yondu,

« Tire, boy ! » lui ordonna Yondu dans la panique, étalé de tout son long auprès du jeune garçon sans lâcher son bras.

 _Comme je te l'ai appris._

Peter avait beau avoir toujours oublié de retirer la sécurité quand il était en plein entrainement de tir, à cet instant précis, son cerveau ne l'oublia pas. Instinctivement, son pouce désactiva avec agilité la protection du blaster de Yondu et son index pressa la détente.

Pour la première fois, Peter Quill tira un laser écarlate létal. Pour la première fois, Peter Quill tirait pour tuer.

Le laser transperça aisément la peau lisse de l'animal qui glapit de douleur et qui s'écrasa donc sur les deux humanoïdes. Fort heureusement, le poids de l'animal n'était pas phénoménal comparé à sa forme plutôt proéminente, et Yondu fut le premier à s'extirper de la carcasse fraiche en lâchant un juron.

Il reprit son équilibre en plaquant une main contre son crâne qui avait été un peu compressé par la chose, et se retourna vers la bête immobile qui était donc bien morte. Et quelques secondes plus tard, la patte monstrueusement acérée de l'animale se leva pour laisser place au petit corps de Peter Quill totalement sonné.

Le jeune garçon fit quelques pas dans les feuilles sous le regard examinateur de Yondu, et se laissa finalement tomber sur les fesses, à scruter la chose. Son _trophée_.

Sa main était toujours plaquée contre son torse, juste sous sa clavicule droite, dévoilant sa peau rougie derrière la veste déchirée que Yondu avait pris peine à voler à Xandar pour lui.

« Je… Je vais mourir ! » s'exclama soudain Peter qui remarqua à nouveau qu'il saignait, tout en jetant le blaster sur le côté.

Ça y est, il semblait se réveiller de sa torpeur et Yondu fut presque heureux d'entendre la petite voix perçante et agaçante du jeune Quill.

« Mais non, tu as trois litres de sang dans ton corps, tu as encore le temps avant de clamser, » répliqua Yondu en se dirigeant vers lui, inspectant tout de même de loin si le corps du jeune garçon possédait toujours tous ses membres.

« J'ai perdu au moins dix litres ! » insista le Terrien en lui montrant sa main pleine de sang.

« C'est pour avoir volé mon blaster, petit… ! »

Agilement, Yondu se pencha pour récupérer son blaster chéri, et vérifia soigneusement que rien ne lui était arrivé. Mais mis à part le sang qui tachait le manche, il luisait toujours autant.

Ce satané Peter. Toujours à se fourrer dans des coups impossibles. Il avait eu de la chance de s'en sortir, car Yondu était démuni de toutes autres armes, sa flèche sensible aux sons restée à bord du vaisseau mère.

Il était parti en « mode touriste » comme lui disait si bien Kraglin, mais Yondu avait été encore une fois loin de se douter que Peter allait les amener jusqu'à faire rencontre avec une bestiole qui faisait quatre fois leur corpulence. Espérons que ça ne soit pas une bébête en voie de disparition, sinon Xandar allait leur tomber sur le dos.

« Bon et bien, maintenant tu te démerdes à découper ta bestiole et à ramener sa peau et ses dents au bercail. Bon vent Peter ! » lui fit ensuite Yondu après avoir ranger son blaster pour lui faire un bref signe de main.

« La ferme ! » fut la réponse boudeuse de Peter toujours assis en tailleurs face à la créature.

« La petite princesse de Janovia que tu connais si bien n'aimerait surement pas que de si vils mots sortent de ton clapet, tu sais. »

La langue de Peter claqua contre son palet, mais ses yeux brillants ne quittaient pas la carcasse gonflée.

« Allez au boulot, sinon tu restes sur cette planète tout seul, » lâchait Yondu doit le lointain en claquant dans ses mains.

« T'as pas de cœur ! »

« Embrasse mes fesses, Peter ! »

Le doigt d'honneur que lui envoya Peter Quill à cet instant, était mérité. Ou du moins, c'est ce que le jeune garçon avait pensé à l'heure actuelle.

oOo

Peter Quill âgé de trente- sept ans aujourd'hui, aurait pu rire de son geste avec ironie mordante. Ce jour-là, Yondu Udonta lui avait sauvé la vie.

Le Gardien de la Galaxie rentra prudemment dans la chambrée du vaisseau Milano, dégoulinant d'eau et avec pour simple attirail, une serviette autour de la taille. Il espéra ne pas tomber sur Rocket qui allait encore lui faire la morale après avoir encore mis de l'eau partout par terre. Mais c'était plus fort de lui, en pleine douche, il avait remarqué avoir oublié toutes les lotions et savons que lui et Mantis avaient pris le temps de dérober durant leur dernière mission.

Et il avait hâte de pouvoir sentir un peu différemment que la sueur et le cambouis. Mais alors qu'il inspectait l'un des tubes parfumés au nom de « virilité des éminences », il croisa son reflet dans le miroir qu'avait installé Gamora entre deux couchettes, à moitié dissimulé derrière le bazar de Rocket.

Ça faisait un petit moment qu'il ne s'était pas fait face dans un miroir, mais il ne prit pas le temps d'inspecter ses cheveux en désordre, ses cernes proéminents ni la blessure à l'arcade sourcilière qu'il avait récupérée en se payant une barre en fer un peu trop basse durant leur dernière course-poursuite. Ses yeux vinrent se poser sur la fine cicatrice qui barrait son pectoral droit et qui s'étendait sur une petite dizaine de centimètres.

Étant jeune, il ne se focalisait que sur les crasses que lui faisait Yondu, et n'avait jamais été cherché très loin. Adulte, parfois il se remémorait certains passages de sa vie d'un point de vue totalement différent, et il lui arrivait de se demander si le Centaurien ne l'avait pas déjà dans son cœur alors qu'il le traitait de tous les noms. L'envoyait miroiter dans des histoires pas possibles. Se moquait ouvertement de lui. Ou prétendait ne pas s'intéresser de son sort.

Il y avait eu beaucoup plus.

Pris dans un élan de nostalgie, Peter Quill passa inconsciemment ses doigts contre la fine cicatrice qui marquait sa peau, et son cœur se serra.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la perte du père qu'il avait toujours eu finalement, et la tournure qu'avait prise la situation était toujours dure à digérer, mais il commençait à aller mieux. Ego avait beau être son père de sang, il ne possédait aucun souvenir de lui à l'instant actuel, alors que la mémoire de Yondu sera à jamais gravé à même sa peau.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Quill. Le tout premier depuis le décès de son _papa_.

Parfois, les cicatrices sont les plus beaux des souvenirs.

 **F** in

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ;)_


End file.
